Skylanders and the Disney Club: The Creative Adventures Catchphrases
Catchphrases Skylanders Magic Magic Series 4 *Spyro - All Fired Up! Magic Series 3 *Pop Fizz - The Motion of the Potion! *Double Trouble - Boom Shock A Laka! *Wrecking Ball - Wreck N' Roll! Magic Series 2 *Star Strike - Shoot for the Stars! *Dune Bug - Can't Beat the Beetle! *Hoot Loop - Let's ruffle some feathers! *Trap Shadow - Hide and Sleek! Earth Earth Series 4 *Terrafin - It's Feeding Time! *Prism Break - The Beam is Supreme! Earth Series 3 *Bash - Rock N' Roll! *Flashwing - Blinded by the Light! Earth Series 2 *Slobber Tooth - Clobber and Slobber! *Scorp - Sting it! (Changed from King of the Sting!) *Rubble Rouser - Brace for Impact! *Doom Stone - Another Smash Hit! Tech Tech Series 4 *Trigger Happy - No Gold, No Glory! Tech Series 3 *Sprocket - The Fix is In! *Drobot - Blink and Destroy! *Drill Sergeant - Licensed to Drill! Tech Series 2 *Countdown - Heads Up! (Changed from I'm the Bomb!) *Wind-Up - All Wound Up! *Magna Charge - Attract to Attack! *Spy Rise - It's Classified! Fire Fire Series 4 *Eruptor - Born to Burn! Fire Series 3 *Ignitor - Slash N' Burn! *Flameslinger - Let the Flames Begin! *Hot Dog - See Spot Burn! Fire Series 2 *Fryno - Fight Fire With Fire! (Changed from Crash and Burn!) *Smolderdash - A Blaze of Glory! *Blast Zone - Blast and Furious! *Fire Kraken - Burn to be Wild! Water Water Series 4 *Gill Grunt - Fear the Fish! Water Series 3 *Slam Bam - Armed and Dangerous! *Zap - Ride the Lightning! *Chill - Stay Cool! Water Series 2 *Riptide - Go Fish! *Punk Shock - Amp it Up! *Wash Buckler - Eight Legs and No Pegs! *Freeze Blade - Keepin' it Cool! Air Air Series 4 *Whirlwind - Twists of Fury! Air Series 3 *Lightning Rod - One Strike and You're Out! *Sonic Boom - Full Scream Ahead! *Jet-Vac - Hawk and Awe! Air Series 2 *Pop Thorn - Straight to the Point! *Scratch - See You Laser! (Changed from Luck of the Claw!) *Free Ranger - Whip Up a Storm! *Boom Jet - Bombs Away! Life Series 4 *Stealth Elf - Silent but Deadly! Life Series 3 *Stump Smash - Drop the Hammer! *Zook - Locked and Loaded! Life Series 2 *Shroomboom - He Shoots, He Spores! *Bumble Blast - The Perfect Swarm! *Zoo Lou - Bear it Apart! (Changed from Nature Calls!) *Stink Bomb - Clear the Air! *Grilla Drilla - If there's a Drill, There's a way! Undead *Cynder - Volts and Lightning! *Chop Chop - Slice and Dice! *Hex - Fear the Dark! *Fright Rider - Fear the Spear! *Roller Brawl - Let's Roll! *Grim Creeper - Boo! Scared Ya? (Changed from Your Time is Up!) *Rattle Shake - Go Ahead, Snake my Day! *Night Shift - Roll with the Punches! Disney The Incredibles *Mr.Incredible - Showtime! *Elastigirl - Stretch it OUT! *Dash - The Need for Speed! *Violet - Reappear and Disappear! *Syndrome - I'm your Biggest Fan! Monsters University *Sulley - I'm sorry. Did I Jump "scare" you? *Mike - How do I become a Scarer? *Randall - The Scream Team! Pirates of the Carribean *Jack Sparrow - Sauvy? *Barbossa - The Old Man and the Sea! *Davy Jones - I've got "squid" of it! Frozen *Anna - Come and get Summer! *Elsa - Freeze and Breeze! *Olaf - Go with the Snow! *Kristoff - Play Ice or Play Nice! The Lone Ranger *The Lone Ranger - How the West was won! *Tonto - Kemosabe or No Kemosabe! Toy Story *Woody - Reach for the Sky! *Buzz Lightyear - To Infinity and BEYOND! *Jessie - The Best of the West! Cars *Lightning McQueen - Speed! I Am Speed!! *Mater - Head to Tow! *Holley Shiftwell - Mission: Unstoppable! *Francesco Bernouilli - From Italy with Love! Phineas & Ferb *Phineas - To Create or Not to Create! *Ferb - Just for Sidekicks! *Perry - (accent) Spy Hard! Brave *Merida - You Wanna go out for a fate? Wreck-It-Ralph *Wreck-It-Ralph - I am gonna Wreck it! *Vanellope - The Glitch Switch! The Emperor's New Groove *Kuzco - Rule the Cool! Tarzan *Tarzan - Jungle Rumble! Beauty and the Beast *Beast - The Hassle of the Castle! *Belle - Girl Whirl! *Lumiere - The Quest of the Guest! Aladdin *Aladdin - The Street Rat on a Magic Mat! *Genie - This is your Wish! Sofia the First *Sofia - The Royal to the Loyal! *Amber - Pretty in the City! *James - Handsomeness is next to Princeness! Peter Pan *Peter Pan - Fly Young! Snow White & The Seven Dwarves *Snow White - Follow your Dreams! *The 7 Dwarves - Need Some Help? Category:Disney Category:Catchphrases